Hass
by f.thoele
Summary: Ich hasse dich." "Ich weiß nicht genau was Hass ist, doch wenn du mich hasst, hasse ich dich auch..."


Hass

_"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all!"_

_("10 things I hate about you")_

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie hier hergekommen war. Die Besenkammer kannte sie ganz genau, wie alle anderen Besenkammern auch. Schon immer hatte sie ein gewisses Faible für kleine, versteckte Ecken gehabt, wo sie sich in Ruhe hin verziehen und lesen konnte.

Gerade erst gestern war sie hier in eben dieser Besenkammer gewesen, hatte einen Artikel über Kammerbesenmonster geschrieben. Ihre Vater würde sich sicher freuen. Doch wie war sie hier hergekommen? Und was bitte machte er hier?

Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, diesen Jungen. Ein Slytherin war er, im Jahrgang von Draco Malfoy. Gleich zwei Gründe, ihn nicht zu mögen. Warum bitte war sie mit ihm in der Besenkammer? Was war passiert? Augenblicklich bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn das das Kammerbesenmonster gewesen war? Sie hatten Kräfte, die Menschen nicht begreifen konnten...

Doch dann sah Luna sich um. In der ganzen Kammer war kein einziger Besen. Eigentlich war es also gar keine Besenkammer. Es gab nur einige Regale, einen Hocker und einen großen Pappkarton, auf dem sie saß. Und Staub. Sehr viel Staub. Und ihn.

Vielleicht war sie ja in der Besenkammer eingeschlafen. Vielleicht war er zufällig hereingekommen und hatte sie gesehen. Sie würde einfach rausgehen, ohne ein Wort, ohne ihn anzusehen. Das wäre das einfachste, dann müsste sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden.

Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen, rutschte vom Karton herunter, stand auf, drehte sich zur Tür. Doch da hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme.

"Bemüh dich nicht, die Tür ist magisch verschlossen. Keine Ahnung wieso."

Das könnte auch ein Trick sein, also drückte sie die Klinke der Tür herunter. Nichts. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte _Alohomora_. Wieder nichts. Mit enem seufzer setzte sie sich wieder auf den Karton, sah Blaise an, wie er da auf dem Hocker saß. Groß, mit breiten Schultern, verschränkten Armen, sehr muskolösen Armen. Er könnte sie auch ohne zauberkraft sofort niederstrecken. Doch er saß einfach nur da, starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene ins Leere.

"Glaubst du hier sind Kammerbesenmonster? ich habe Angst vor den Kammerbesenmonst-"

"Ach hör doch auf mit dem Mist, Okay? Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand kauft dir ab, dass du an diesen ganzen Käse den du verzapst, auch wirklich glaubst!"

"Weißt du denn, was passiert ist? Warum wir beide hier in dieser dunklen Besenkammer eingesperrt sind?"

Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schwieg wieder.

Auch Luna verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier machte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie hier hergekommen war. Und er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Doch das konnte sie ihm nicht verdenken. Eigebtlich wollte sie auch nicht mit ihm reden. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Seine Art, seine Eltern, sein Haus, seine Freunde. Er war ein Slytherin, da war es doch fast schon klar, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

Doch sie waren beide hier, wollten beide nicht hier sein. Beide wussten sie nicht, wie sie hier hergekommen waren. Es wäre also leichter für beide, wenn sie sich einfach ein wenig unterhalten würden. Doch nein, dieser sture Slytherin war sich zu fein dafür mit Luna Lovegood zu reden. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht mochte. Seine Verachtung schoss regelrecht aus seinem Blick.

"Blaise, wie findest du mich?"

Luna musste schlucken. Was hatte sie da gesagt?`Warum hatte sie es überhaupt gesagt? Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht! as würde er jetzt wohl tun? Würde er ihr jetzt etwas antun? Bisher saß er nur dort und schien nachzudenken.

"Ich hasse dich."

Das war in etwa das, was sie erwartet hätte. Doch Blaise redete weiter.

"Wie findest du mich?"

Luna musste überlegen. Das war eine schwere Frage. Sicher, sie mochte ihn nicht besonders, doch hasste sie ihn auch? Hassen war etwas schlimmes, etwas wirklich schlimmes. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, wusste sie eigentlich gar nicht, was Hass überhaupt war.

"Ich weiß nicht genau was Hass ist, doch wenn du mich hasst, hasse ich dich auch..."

Was sagte sie da? Die Worte flogen ihr nur so aus dem Mund. Ohne es selber richtig zu realisieren ware sie aufgestanden, doch Blaise blieb sitzen. Er hasste sie, was bedeutete das nur? Sie musste ihn fragen!

"Warum hasst du mich denn?"

Der Slytherin stöhnte.

"Du bist aus Ravenclaw! Reicht das nicht?"

Das war wieder die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte, doch es reichte ihr nicht. Sie musste es genauer wissen. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Blaise seufzte. Auch er stand auf, stellte sich vor ihr hin, verschränkte wieder die Arme. So groß, wie er aussah, war er gar nicht. Es war wohl seine arrogante Ausstrahlung, seine Haltung die ihn so übergroß erscheinen ließen. Doch tatsächlich war er nur wenige Zentimeter größer als sie. Er stand nun vor ihr, sah ihr mit diesen dunklen, hasserfüllten Augen an. Hasserfüllt? Nein die Augen waren nicht mehr hasserfüllt... Er holte Luft, sah sie an.

"Ich hasse dein Aussehen, deine Haare, deine Radischenohrringe, deine Freunde, deinen Vater und sein Schundblatt; ich hasse wie du durch das Schloss läufst, Geschichten erfindest. Doch vor allem -"

Blaise machte eine Pause und ging auf sie zu.

"Vor allem hasse ich diese Art, wie ich dich doch nicht hasse, nicht einmal annähernd, kein kleines bisschen. Ich hasse dich nicht, und das hasse ich. Dafür hasse ich mich..."

Seine Stimme war leiser und ruhiger geworden, er kam näher auf sie zu. Luna war wie versteinert. Sie konnte erahnen was nun passierte und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie zurückweichen, sich weigern, doch sie tat nichts. Sie fühlte seine hand an ihrem Rücken, er kam immer näher auf sie zu. Sie konnte ihm jetzt genau in die Augen schauen, die da über diesen hervorstehenden Wangenknochen auf sie sahen.

Ein Kuss, vorsichtig setzte er seine Lippen an ihre. Nocheinmal, dieses Mal ein wenig länger.

Luna war hier in der kammer gefangen, sie war gefangen mit Blaise Zabini, der sie grade küsste.

Er wich wieder zurück, sah ihr in die Augen, sie schaute zurück und war auf merkwürdige Weise fasziniert, wie er mit ruhiger, leicht zitteriger Stimme zu ihr sprach.

"Was soll ich meinen Freunden sagen? Leute, ich mag Luna Lovegood? Ich bin ein Slytherin, ein Vertrauter von Draco Malfoy, Sohn einer berühmten Slytherin, was soll ich sagen?

Nichts kann ich sagen. Niemandem kann ich sagen was ich fühle, niemand kann erfahren, was ich denke. Alles, aber auch alles was hier passiert, passiert nur in dieser Besenkammer, sonst nirgendwo. Nie, niemals wird irgend jemand davon erfahren, niemand wird es jemals wissen dürfen. Diese Besenkammer, weit weg von der Slytherin-Verliesen ist alles, was übrig blieb...

Verstehst du? Ich konnte nicht mehr anders, ich musste dich hier herbringen, musste erfahren, wie es ist, nur so kann ich weiter machen, nur so kann ich weiter Slytherin sein... Verstehst du mich?"

Luna stand vor ihm, war sprachlos, gedankenlos. Schlussendlich ging sie auf ihn zu, hebte langsam ihre Arme, legte sie ihm auf die Schultern, schalg ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und nickte, kam ihm langsam immer näher, immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten. Ein erneuter Kuss, aus dem Blaise sich löste.

"Luna, du wirst morgen aufwachen und dich an nichts mehr erinnern..."

Doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Hier in der Besenkammer konnte sie alles mögliche tun, konnte Dinge tun, die sie sich draußen niemals trauen würde. Niemals würde sie so etwas tun wie hier, niemals würde sie einem Slytherin so nahe kommen. Doch hier in dieser Besenkammer war sie sicher. Wirklich sicher. Da war sie sich sicher, als Blaise sie ganz nahe zu sich zog, seine Arme um sie legte und sie seine Lippen zwischen ihren spürte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Luna auf, sie lag in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf. Sie hatte von Blaise Zabini geträumt. Sie träumte ja oft Sachen die sie nicht verstand doch Zabini? Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf. Auf dem Weg in das Badezimmer fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren Vater unbedingt mal fragen musste, was genau diese Kammerbesenmonster für merkwürdige Kräfte hatten.


End file.
